User blog:Benicioneto/Dr. Mundo Rework
Abilities Dr. Mundo gains , increased by (1 + 0.0375 missing health %) * 0.3125}}. |description2 = Whenever Dr. Mundo takes damage, pays a or under 's regenaration, increases Dr. Mundo's and Base Health Regeneration by 10% for 2 seconds, and can stack up to times. |targeting = Passive |affects = Self |damagetype = None |spellshield = |spelleffects = Heal |projectile = |notes = * Ex: At level 18, Dr.Mundo with and 15 stacks, he will regenerate: 20.8 * (1 + 200%) * 150% = 93.6. }} Dr. Mundo hurls a cleaver in the target direction, dealing physical damage to the first enemy it hits, and applying on-hit effects. |leveling = % AD}} }} |description2 = Infected Cleaver also infects the target with a toxin that cause magic damage and by 10% over 5 seconds, stacking up to 3 times. |leveling2 = % of target's maximum Health}} |maximum Magical Damage| % of target's maximum Health}} }} |cooldown = 4 |cost = |costtype = Health |target range = 975 |collision radius=30 |speed = 1850 |targeting = Direction |affects = Enemies / Self |damagetype = Magic |spellshield = True |spelleffects = Single target |projectile = True |notes = * Half of the cost is refunded if Infected Cleaver hits an enemy, the full cost is refunded if it kills an enemy. * As with all abilities with health costs Infected Cleaver will not reduce Dr. Mundo's health below 1, effectively making it free-to-cast at that threshold. * Health cost refund on the ability is affected by increased healing from , and . ** Dr. Mundo will still heal if Infected Cleaver is blocked. }} Dr. Mundo sets himself on fire, dealing magic damage to nearby enemies and takes reduced damage for up to 6 seconds. |description2 = After taking damage he can recast Burning Agony, detonating automatically if it persists for the full duration. The mitigated damage is stored by Dr. Mundo. |description3 = Dr. Mundo expunge the heat, dealing magic damage to all enemies around him and by 50% for 2 seconds. |leveling = |Damage reduction| % }} |leveling3 = |maximum Magic Damage| }} |effect radius = |fire radius}} / |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = Health Per Second |targeting = None |affects = Enemies / Self |damagetype = Magic |spellshield = False |spelleffects = DoT |projectile = |notes = * Burning Agony has no cast time and does not interrupt Dr. Mundo's previous orders. * As with all abilities with health costs, Burning Agony will not reduce Dr. Mundo's health below 1. ** However this only happens once per ability cast. The ability will be put on a 1 second cooldown the next time his health is lower than the cost. }} Dr. Mundo cleanses himself from all affecting him and gains bonus for 5 seconds. |leveling = %}} }} |cooldown = 12 |cost = |costtype = Health |targeting = None |affects = Self |damagetype = Physical |spellshield = True |spelleffects = |projectile = |parry = True |notes = * Masochism has no cast time and does not interrupt Dr. Mundo's previous orders. * As with all abilities with health costs Masochism will not reduce Dr. Mundo's health below 1, effectively making it free-to-cast at that threshold. * Health cost is paid upon basic attacking once after activating Masochism, not upon activating Masochism. ** The health cost will be paid whether or not the basic attack deals damage (e.g. ). * The amount of attack damage granted will adjust dynamically over the duration as Dr. Mundo's health changes. * Masochism's bonus AD is the highest basic-ability-steroid in the game. * Masochism's bonus physical damage does not affect structures. However, the bonus AD gained on activation will increase Dr. Mundo's damage against structures like any other AD source would. }} Dr. Mundo regenerates for 12 seconds. Also, Dr. Mundo gains tenacity and bonus movement speed for its duration. |leveling = % maximum Health}}|Regeneration Per Second| % maximum Health}}}} %}} %}} |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = |targeting = None |affects = Self |damagetype = None |spellshield = |spelleffects = Heal |projectile = |notes = * Sadism has no cast time and does not interrupt Dr. Mundo's previous orders. * Sadism will be considered health regeneration per 5 seconds when labeled as a stat. * Sadism will continue its healing effect through pseudo-death effects and while in stasis ( , , , ) }} References Category:Blog posts Category:Custom champions